Don't Wanna Cry
by Arimfexendrapuse
Summary: Bagaimana aku bisa hidup secara utuh sedangkan separuh dari diriku pergi? Based on SEVENTEEN - Don't wanna cry.


**DON'T WANNA CRY**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **The Lord Of the Rings**_ _ ** ******__**J.R.R Tolkien**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Sudah lama sejak Legolas terakhir melihat Aragorn. Kalau tidak salah mereka bertemu terakhir kali saat pernikahan Aragorn dengan Arwen. Memori yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu indah untuk diingat.

Sejak saat itu Aragorn sibuk dengan kerajaannya, rakyatnya dan mungkin istrinya. Sedangkan Legolas hanya bisa menatap gerbang istana setiap harinya berharap Sang Raja akan menemuinya.

Legolas berjanji tidak akan menangis. Walaupun harus melihat orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain. Dia hanya tersenyum saat Aragorn menatap dirinya. Melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia walaupun bukan dengan dirinya sedikit banyak membuatnya ikut bahagia juga. Walaupun air mata sudah memenuhi kelopak matanya, dia tidak ingin menangis.

Gimli, salah satu orang yang mengetahui cinta yang dipendam Legolas tidak habis pikir dengan Sang Pangeran yang lebih memilih untuk diam dan perlahan merasakan hatinya hancur daripada mengatakan perasaannya pada Aragorn.

Lagi-lagi Legolas hanya tersenyum. Dia mencintai Aragorn lebih dari sekedar pernyataan cinta. Walaupun dia mengatakannya hingga tidak ada suara lagi yang tersisa, itu tidak akan cukup. Dia terlalu mencintai sahabatnya itu.

Kadang Legolas berpikir. Kenapa Aragorn tidak kunjung menemuinya? Kemana perginya orang yang selalu mengikuti Legolas kemanapun dia pergi? Apakah pernikahannya telah menghapuskan rasa cinta Aragorn untuk Legolas? Walaupun hanya sekedar rasa cinta kepada teman.

Akhir-akhir ini Legolas lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya menjelajah hutan. Memburu laba-laba raksaa yang menghantui Mirkwood dan menanamkan pikiran bahwa Sang Raja bisa datang menemuinya kapan saja. Jadi dia hanya menunggu dan menunggu.

Legolas tidak ingin menangis. Walaupun rasanya dia ingin berteriak karena sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Aragorn. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Jika dia menangis, dia bisa saja tidak melihat kedatangan belahan jiwanya.

Keesokan harinya Legolas mendatangi tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh dia dan Aragorn dulu. Entah kenapa jalan yang dulu sangat dia kenal sekarang menjadi asing. Entah karena ingatannya yang memudar atau karena kini tida ada seseorang yang biasa menemaninya ke tempat ini.

"Benarkah ini jalan yang biasa kulalui?" Legolas bertanya pada dirinya. Menanyakan apa yangteradi pada jalan yang dulu selalu membangkitkan ingatan indahnya bersama Aragorn.

Tanpa sadar Legolas telah berjalan cukup jauh dari istana. Lalu dia bergegas untuk kembali ke gerbang istana. Dia bertemu Tauriel di sana. Menatap Legolas dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kurasa kau harus pergi selama beberapa waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, _mellon nîn."_ _Ucap Tauriel yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kosong oleh Legolas._

 _"Tapi bagaimana jika dia mencariku?" Tauriel hanya memejamkan mata. Tidak sanggup untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan temannya sedari kecil itu. Tentu saja dia tau siapa yang dimaksud Legolas. Orang yang telah membawa kembali Legolas yang ceria tetapi dia juga yang telah menghancurkan keceriaan Legolas._

 _"Saat ini aku sedang mencarinya. Aku tau dia berada di sekitar sini. Dia hanya sedang bersembunyi dan memintaku mencarinya." Ucap Legolas. Tauriel tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Melihat sahabatnya membohongi diri sendiri seperti itu membuat Tauriel kesal. Kesal terhadap Aragorn yang telah meninggalkan Legolas, kesal terhadap Legolas yang merelakan Aragorn demi kebahagiannya, kesal terhadap dirinya yang tidak mampu mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditanggung Legolas._

 _"Aku harus pergi. Aku harus menemukannya." Dan pandangan Legolas pun memudar karena air matanya sendiri. Tauriel hanya memeluknya. Memeluk dengan erat seakan memberitahu bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sampingnya._

 _Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Gimli menemuinya. Sang Dwarf sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Legolas yang seakan-akan semakin hari cahayanya semakin memudar._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa,_ _Lad_ _?" tanya Gimli dengan raut wajah khawatir. Walaupun dia sering bertengkar dengan Legolas tetapi perjalanannya berama demi menghancurkan sebuah cincin telah mengantarkannya pada hubungan persahabatan antara Legolas, dirinya dan Aragorn._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Legolas sambil tersenyum. Walaupun semua bisa melihat bahwa senyumannya tidak sampai ke mata. Walaupun hatinya berteriak 'TIDAK. AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA.'. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar kalimat yang otomatis keluar dari bibirnya untuk meyakinkan semua orang terlebih dirinya sendiri._

 _"Apakah kau merindukannya?" Sejenak pertanyaan itu membuat Legolas terdiam. Lalu menjawab "Tidak. Aku tidak meriindukannya." Walaupun semua orang tau itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dia terlalu takut. Takut jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dirinya tidak akan bisa mengontrol untuk tidak berteriak dan menangis sambil berkata 'AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANNYA.'. Tidak. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis._

 _Legolas berharap dengan berkata seperti itu, hatinya juga akan berpikir demikian. Akan tetapi kenyataan sesungguhnya hatinya terus bereriak meminta cintanya untuk kembali._

 _Gimli hanya bisa meghela napas. "Kalau begitu kau harus hidup seutuhnya, Legolas. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini." Legolas hanya terdiam. Menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa terbendung lagi._

 _"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA HIDUP SECARA UTUH SEMENTARA SEPARUH DARI DIRIKU PERGI?" Legolas berteriak. Meneriakan isi hati yang selama ini dipendam dalam-dalam. Isi hati yang selama ini coba dia lupakan karena takut membuat dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Air mata yang selama ini dia tahan juga sudah hampir tak terbendung._

 _Kini dia mengucapkan lantang-lantang. "Aku tidak ingin menangis." Entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Kepada Gimli, atau kepada hatinya sendiri yang sekarang sedang terkoyak dan menangis dalam diam._

 _Ya. Dia tidak akan menangis. Sekalipun nanti dia bertemu Aragorn atau bahkan istri dan anaknya, dia tidak akan menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-The End?-_

Fanfic pertama setelah akhir-akhir ini saya kehilangan gairah untuk menulis. Fanfic ini sebenernya based on lagunya boyband korea yang bernama SEVENTEEN yang belum lama ini comeback dengan lagu 'Don't wanna cry' terus entah kenapa lagi ada feels sama pair Aragorn x Legolas. Pair yang udah saya ship dari umur sekitar 5 tahun karena awalnya ngira Legolas itu cewek dan dia nikah sama Aragorn.

Maafkan jika fanfic ini terasa sangat OOC dan penulisannya kurang bagus. Saya cuma mau bernostalgia dengan pair ini dan sedikit menikmati lagu barunya seventeen ini.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan demi berkembangnya kemampuan saya dan memperbaiki untuk tulisan-tulisan saya kedepannya.

I hope you enjoy it.

Salam,

Rim.


End file.
